


Friendly Advice

by Slashmommy



Series: Advice [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan points out some more things to Chuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

Chuck smiled as Morgan came into his room via the Morgan door. It had been far too long since he and his best bud had just kicked back and spent some time together. Hopefully, with the intersect out of his head, that would change.

"Hey, buddy, how's it going?"

"Actually? Really good. Let's break out the food and I'll tell you my news," Morgan said, waiving a Chinese food container at Chuck.

"News?" Chuck asked as he set everything up and divided up the sizzling shrimp. "You mean other than quitting the Buy More to pursue your dream of being a Hibachi chef in Hawaii?"

"Well, it's not Hawaii, but I got a line on a new job that will train me to be a Hibachi chef!"

"Wow," Chuck said, completely surprised. "That's great -- and fast. How'd you hear about it? Tell me all about it."

"Anna was talking to Casey at the rehearsal dinner. Turns out, the big guy knows this guy, Kiyoshi Sato, who owns a restaurant down in San Diego," Morgan said in between bites of shrimp. "Casey says he's trained several people and promised to call him for me."

"Casey? John Casey? Big guy who lives across the way and knocks you into the shelves on a regular basis Casey?"

"Yeah. Anna told him about me quitting the Buy More and why."

"You know I'm real sorry about not being there for you with the whole Emmett thing, Morgan."

"You had things on your mind what with Ellie and your dad. Plus, you had to make up your mind about living with Sarah. I get it."

"Really? 'Cause you're my best friend and I hate that I wasn't there for you."

"Hey, it's all working out for the best. Casey was impressed that I fell on my sword, he hadn't thought I had it in me. He didn't even laugh about me wanting to be a Hibachi chef, even Anna laughed the first time she heard it. Casey says I should just go for it, that I couldn't do any worse and at least I'd be out of my mom's place. I'm supposed to stop by his place later and he'll let me know about the job with Mr. Sato."

"So San Diego, huh? What am I gonna do without you?"

"It's not that far away. Besides you've got Casey. He's not me, but he probably knows you almost as well as I do -- which, by the way, creeps out Ellie and Awesome."

"Casey creeps out Ellie and Awesome?"

"Yeah, when you went awol like that, he was seriously freaking out. Awesome says they caught him going through your stuff looking for clues to where you might have gone."

"Oh, well --"

"Next time you should call him. Ellie and I had both talked to you on the phone so we knew you were okay, but he was seriously worried."

"This is Casey. How could you tell?"

"Dr. Morgan knows, man," Morgan said, pausing before deciding to say anything more about it. "Chuck, are you sure about you and Sarah? I'm just saying 'cause you weren't before and I don't know what you decided while you were gone, but you may not have thought through all your options."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is me your talking to, my friend, and I know all about you and Jimmy Santini when you were 15. Sarah's great and all, but maybe you should be thinking about Casey instead."

"Jimmy Santini?" Chuck squeaked, choking on his shrimp. "What about me and Jimmy?"

"Did you really think I didn't know what you two were getting up to when you said you were helping him with his homework? He was on honor roll like every year. How much help could he need?"

"I just -- I didn't want you to freak out. We were just experimenting. I should have told-- wait, me and Casey?"

"Dude! He's ... he's like your Chewbacca -- all big, scary and growly, but he's always right there for you. If you were ever hurt, it'd be all like the scene where Han Solo is still blind from being frozen, but Chewie's all over him making sure he's okay. Well, it'd be like that after he'd ripped the arms off of whoever hurt you and beat them to death with them."

"No -- well, the arm thing, yeah, but no. It's --" Chuck rambled, before spotting the photo of Sarah and himself as Han and Leia. "Besides, Han Solo got together with Princess Leia."

"Like that was ever going to last. She said she loved him, not the other way around. And, besides, really? Who do you think Han would pick if it was one or the other them -- Chewie who is always there and takes care of him or the Princess who is always on his case and trying to change him despite the whole loving him thing? The wookie every time."

"Oh, come on! Leia in that outfit Jabba the Hut put her in? Who would not pick that?"

"Not saying Han wouldn't tap the princess. Just saying long term? Not gonna happen."

"But Chewie?!"

"If you can get past the alien - beastiality thing, it's all right there, Chuck! Chewie left his home planet and his world totally revolves around Han. Dude, he loves him and it's all going to come down to how long it takes for Han to get his head out of his ass."

Chuck was speechless. He had nothing to come back with on this one because Morgan was right, about Chewbacca anyway. If Han wanted Chewie, it would be a done deal.

"Even if Casey is interested, which I'm not conceding, that doesn't mean that I'm interested in him."

"You are so totally into him."

"What? Have you been getting into the grape soda? What makes you think I'm into Casey?"

"You constantly try and get his attention. You follow him around like a puppy. Dude, it's kind of embarrassing to watch."

"I do not."

"You so do. What's his dream car?"

"Crown Vic."

"What's he eat for lunch?"

"Pastrami on whole wheat."

"Childhood hero?"

"Ronald Reagan," Chuck said, throwing Morgan off his rhythm for a minute.

"Seriously? -- Favorite movie?"

"Steel Magnolias. This doesn't prove anything. We're friends."

"Uh huh. What color are his eyes?"

"Blue."

"What's his aftershave smell like?"

"It's this citrusy, woodsy thing."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Is he hanging to the right or the left?"

"To the -- oh my god, I've been checking him out! I'm totally into him," Chuck exclaimed, causing Morgan to roll his eyes. "Morgan, how did I not know I'm totally into him?!"

"It's okay, Chuck. You never seem to notice when you get these man crushes of yours."

"Man crushes? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ricky in 11th grade, Dean our senior year, and Bryce when you were at Stanford. I don't know which pissed you off more that Bryce slept with Jill or that Jill slept with Bryce."

"Bryce?! I was in love with Jill. How many times has Ellie tried to set me up since Stanford and I just couldn't --"

"Maybe if she'd set you up with one of Awesome's friends instead of hers it would have worked."

"Huh."

Chuck sat and stared out the window for a while, trying to wrap his head around everything. Morgan, bless him, let him be and sat playing Spore while Chuck thought. Chuck was just taking another bite of shrimp when he heard Casey shout something that sounded like Yoshi. Signaling Morgan to get down, the two of them snuck closer to the window to see what was going on. Casey was right next to the fountain and he had an older Asian gentleman in a bear hug that lifted the guy off the ground so his feet dangled. Even stranger than Casey hugging someone was the full blown smile on his face. Chuck glared at the two of them.

"Who is that? Why is he smiling like that? Casey doesn't smile like that," Chuck hissed. "Come on. We've gotta go find out who this guy is and why isn't Casey letting go? Shouldn't he have let go by now? How long does it take to hug someone?"

"That is probably Kiyoshi Sato. Casey didn't give me any details on how he knows the guy, but it didn't sound like he was calling an ex or anything."

The two of them watched as Casey put the guy down, but kept an arm around his shoulders. Morgan snickered some more as Chuck muttered to himself when the only bits of conversation they were able to hear were in Japanese.

"Wow, I didn't realize the big guy knew Japanese."

"Yeah, he's really into the whole Japanese culture. He used to do Bonsai to help him relax and he's got this gold kimono robe thing that he wears sometimes."

"He probably looks good in it," Morgan said, waiting for Chuck's response.

"Oh, yeah," Chuck said with a sigh that caused Morgan to start laughing again. "Laugh it up, fuzz ball. Remember when you and Anna split up and she was going out with someone else?"

"Sorry, man," Morgan said, putting a calming hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Seriously though, Casey is so into you that I wouldn't worry about it."

Chuck gave Morgan a quick smile and turned to look back out the window. Casey no longer looked quite so happy to see his visitor. In fact, Casey looked about ready to blow a gasket. Whatever this guy was saying to him was really pissing him off.

"My father," Casey said, practically spitting the word, "can want me to visit all he wants. Not gonna happen."

"All I ask is that you think about it. None of us are getting any younger. Your dad --"

"Ken is NOT my dad, he's just the guy who knocked up my mom," Casey snarled. Clearly trying to reign in his temper, Casey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yoshi, you are my dad, not Ken. I didn't call you to rehash all this, let's go inside and I'll tell you about Grimes."

Morgan and Chuck watched as the two men went inside before turning around and sitting on the floor under the window. They both sat there in silence. Finally, they turned and looked at it each other.

"Wow," Morgan said.

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him putting moves on Casey."

"We shouldn't have eavesdropped on him like that," Chuck said, feeling guilty. It was one thing to spy on people who were putting moves on your -- whatever Casey was to him. It was something completely different to listen in on someone else's family dysfunction.

"We couldn't have known, man."

All of a sudden, Morgan's cell phone start playing "Welcome To My Nightmare." Morgan chuckled as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Picked it when I figured I'd never get called by him," he said to Chuck before answering it. "Hey, Casey. -- Yeah. -- I'm just hanging at Chuck's. -- Uh huh, sorry about that. -- Really. -- I'll be right over. -- Sure. See you in 5."

"So your heading over to meet Mr. Sato?"

"No, WE'RE heading over to meet your sorta kinda vaguely future in-law. Casey's dad wants to meet both of us. We've got 5 minutes to cross the courtyard if you want to change or anything."

"Why would I -- Oh my god, I'm meeting Casey's dad. I've gotta change," Chuck cried out as he ran over and started yanking shirts out of his closet.

"What happened to be yourself? That's what you said when I met my Anna's parents."

"Yeah and you didn't listen to me either. Help me find a nice shirt."


End file.
